


Don’t Like That

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Bus, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: During a ride home on the bus, Crowley, Aziraphale and their daughter have a run in with a couple of adults that start to get on Crowley’s nerves.





	Don’t Like That

Crowley walked onto the bus behind Aziraphale while having their child in-between the two of them. As they walked to some empty seats towards the left side of the bus, Crowley saw a group of people looking at them. The looks on their faces was not good either. And it was a “normal” couple, too. Crowley turned away as they stopped at the seats. Aziraphale sat in a seat. Leah sat next to her mommy while Crolwey sat in the back of them towards Aziraphale’s side of the seats. He placed a few bags onto the seat next to him while Aziraphale placed his in the ground.

Leah sat in her seat, holding her stuffed bat toy in her arms. She was also shaking a little bit because she was not used riding public transportation. Aziraphale looked down at her. Crowley did the same as he saw his husband turn his head towards her.

“Are you okay, dear?” Aziraphale asked her. Leah looked at him.

”I am nervous.” Leah said to him. Aziraphale had an idea.

”Do you want to hold my hand?” Aziraphale asked as he suggested the idea as he held one of his hands towards her on the seat. 

“Promise you will not suddenly let go of hand?” Leah asked her.

”Yes, hun. I will not let go until we reach our stop. I promise.” Aziraphale replied back to her with a smile on his face. Leah placed her stuffed bat in one arm and then placed her other hand that she was holding her toy with onto Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale held it tight. She laid up against Aziraphale as well.

”I love you, Mommy.” Leah spoke up.

”I love you, too.” Aziraphale said back. Seeing this made Crowley’s heart so happy. But from the corner of his eye, Crowley noticed the group of adults still looking at them in disgust. He also could over hear what the adult were talking about.

”Those two should not be parents.” One of the adults said to the other.

”I agree! Two men should not be able to be parents! Poor child. No wonder she is so scared!” The other person said to them. Crowley did not like that those two people were talking shit about them. He did not want to cause a scene. But...the demon was not going to let these two people belittle his family like this. Crowley looked at them as he heard them keep in talking negative about his family. When they started talking more about their daughter, that’s when he could not take it anymore. Crowley thought it would die down but it did not. Not a single bit.

”Hey!” Crowley exclaimed to the two people. This startled everyone on the bus, including their child. The couple looked at the demon. Crowley was not going to back down either. This was for his family.

”What do you want?” One of them said to him.

”I do not care what you say about me but I am not going to let you talking horrible about my family. My husband and daughter are not horrible! Just because we are two men raising a child doesn’t make us less of a family. And that is because we _are _a family, no matter what others may think.” Crowley replied back to them.

”If you’re two men raising a child then why does your daughter call him “mommy”?” Another person from the coupl asked.

”Because it is easier for her to tell the different between the two of us. And if does not mind being called that then neither should you. It does not make him less of a man.” Crowley answered them. Aziraphale looked at Crowley as he held his daughter, who was slightly scared but she knew why her daddy was doing this.

”It is still disgusting!” One person spoke.

”And so is your ignorance. Truly, it is. There is nothing wrong with two men or two women raising a child. And if you do not like it, that is _your _problem, not ours. We are going to live our lives like we have been. For years now. Plus, we are a happy family. Hatred like yours is not going to tear us down. You can an opinion but I am not going let you treat them like trash! Our feelings are also just as valid as everyone else’s so do not tell us that we can not have feelings!” Crowley said back to them.

”Screw you and your feelings!” One of them shouted. Crowley gave them the middle finger and stuck out his tongue out at the couple before calming down.

”_Fuck_ you and your feelings, too!” Crowley said to them before turning around and ending the argument and before he got in trouble with the bus driver. Crowley saw Aziraphale looking at them. Then, he noticed his daughter, who was clinging to her mommy. Crowley felt so bad for scaring his daughter like this. Crowley could not speak a word to his husband. 

  
“We will talk about this when we get back home.” Aziraphale said to him. He did not sound mad but...Crowley was not sure how Aziraphale felt about this at the moment. But what was bothering the demon at the moment the most was the way his daughter was feeling. Crowley hopes that Leah does not feel scared of him. He was not trying to do that to her. The rest of the ride home, Crowley did not say a word. He just sat in his seat until they got off of the bus at their stop.

When the three of them arrived at their stop, Aziraphale and Leah got up from their seats and got off of the bus first followed by Crowley behind them. Crowley and Aziraphale stood side by side with Leah in the middle of them. Crowley kept giving Leah glances without her looking as she held in to her plush bat. They suddenly stopped at a stoplight. He felt like he needed to say something. Right there and right now.

”Leah, sweetheart. I am so sorry if I scared you on the bus when I was arguing with that couple. I would never do that unless provoked in front of you. I do not want you to think that I was doing it to scare. I was doing it to protect you and Mommy. You both mean so much to me and I love you both with all my heart. I promise that I am not a scary monster. You never have to be afraid of me.” Crowley suddenly spoke up to his daughter. Leah looked up at him. 

“I am not scared of you. I was scared that the couple was going to hurt you and Mommy. I love you both, too. And you were right. We are a family and people can not accept that. That is their problem. I am happy. Are you happy?” Leah said back to him then asked. Crowley felt better that Leah was not scared of him.

”Yes. I am happy.” Crowley replied to her. Leah then looked at Aziraphale.

”Are _you _happy, Mama?” Leah asked Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked down at their daughter and smiled.

”Yes, dear. I am.” Aziraphale answered.

”Are you mad at Daddy for what happened on the bus?” Leah asked another question. All Aziraphale wanted was Crowley to apologize to Leah. 

“Not at all.” Aziraphale replied again. Leah nodded then looked forward in front of her once again.

”Good. Because I just want both of you to be happy.” Leah said to them. Crowley and Aziraphale looked down at their little girl.

”And we want you to be happy, too. Are you happy, honey?” Crowley told and asked her. Leah nodded.

”Yes.” Leah answered her. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other and smiled. Both of them felt better about the situation that happened on the bus. All of a sudden, the light turned green and they quickly ran across the street to get to the other side and then headed to their home. After all of this, Crowley hoped to never encounter that couple again. But...he knew that this is not going to be the last time that they will encounter this. Crowley did not care what people said about him. The demon just hope that it never happens again in front of his daughter.   


Neither of them want their child to have to hear all of the homophobic comments and such. Leah doesn’t believe that a straight couple aren’t the only ones that can raise a child. Plus, she really did not believe that there are only two genders. No matter what, Crowley and Aziraphale just want their child to be able to live their life without fear or people trying to manipulate her to be someone that she does not want to be. When they finally reached their house, Crolwey unlocked the front door and three of them went inside the house.

Leah quickly went up to her room while Aziraphale and Crowley stayed downstairs. All of a sudden, Aziraphale turned to his husband. Crowley blushed and jumped slightly in shock. Aziraphale as he walked closer to the demon and then wrapped his arms around him.

”Crowley, I am not mad at you for what happened on the bus. I just was worried about our daughter. I know you were not trying to cause any harm and were trying to protect us. I just appreciate that you apologized to Leah. She doesn’t like seeing her daddy like that but she understands why you did that.” Aziraphale explained to him. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale as well.  


  
“I know that I might have went overboard but I could not help it. No one talks about my amazing family like that. No one.” Crowley said back to him.

”You are so brave. But also, I would be doing the same thing if I was in your position. I love you.” Aziraphale told him. A smile appeared on the demon’s face and then he gave the angel a kiss in the lips for several seconds before,pulling away and looking at each others’ faces once again.

”I can put in _any _position you want, angel.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale blushed as he lightly hit Crowley in the shoulder.

”You naughty boy!” Aziraphale exclaimed. Crowley chuckled. Crowley loves Aziraphale with all his heart and soul. And still even after giving birth to Leah, Crowley still found the angel so very sexy.

”Sweetheart, you should know me by now. I am _always _naughty when it comes to you. Plus, you are no so innocent yourself.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale smirked.

”Maybe I will show later how innocent I am _not_, my dear.” Aziraphale told him.

“What are you both talking about?” A voice suddenly popped up. Crowley and Aziraphale blushed as they suddenly looked and saw their daughter standing there, looking at the both of them.

”How long have you been standing there, Leah?” Crowley asked their daughter.

“For like two minutes? You both seemed busy with something so I did not say anything. ...Did I do something bad?” Leah replied then asked as she started to feel nervous. Aziraphale and Crowley were embarrassed but they did not want their daughter to feel bad about it.

”Not at all, sweetie! Do not worry.” Aziraphale said back. The angel and demon let go of each other and then turned to face her.

”What was it that you needed?” Crowley asked her.

”Can I have something to drink?” Leah replied with a question. Aziraphale walked over to her and picked her up in his arms.

”Sure! Let’s go get you something to drink!” Aziraphale said to her and then went to the kitchen. Crowley followed them. As they were all in the kitchen, Crolwey kept looking at his family. With a smile on his face. Crowley was just happy that after what happened, they were a happy family again. Aziraphale and Crowley just hoped that no one tries to tell their daughter otherwise but Leah is smart for her age. She knows what is right and what is wrong. And as much as she loves her parents, she knows that it is right. After all, they are a family. A family full of love.

**The End**


End file.
